


Unasked

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, HP: EWE, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Pining, Post-Canon, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: "You're an idiot," Sirius says, resting his forehead against the wooden mantle of the fireplace. There is silence, but no tranquility.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 299
Collections: Official Collection of HOGWARTS365 Stories





	Unasked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @[hogwarts365](https://hogwarts365.tumblr.com/) prompt 324: tranquility.

"You're an idiot," Sirius says, resting his forehead against the wooden mantle of the fireplace. There is silence, but no tranquility.

The flames flicker with quickly fading green sparks as the fire eats the remainder of the floo powder. He'd said his goodbyes. There's no reason to be standing here like an idiot, starting into the fireplace like it will return everything he's lost. Sirius didn't survive two wars to die of melancholy. In a moment, he will push himself off and check on the contents of the kitchen. There are several of Harry's savory bakes in the cooling cabinet. Kreacher isn't proper company, but Sirius has made do with worse.

The floo erupts with color once more, the flames almost licking at his face. Sirius takes a few steps back so as not to get singed and watches Harry stumble his way back through. His auror's robes are slightly gray; Harry always uses too much floo powder.

"Did you forget something?" Sirius asks, brow furrowed. Harry's trunk is missing, but he'd brought it to the other side. There's no reason for him to have forgotten anything. He's been packing for the year-long training course in Rome for a month now.

"Yeah," Harry says. "Yeah, I did." He takes one step, then another, and suddenly he's far too close for comfort. "I'm going to miss you, Sirius."

"You'll be too busy to miss me," Sirius huffs, smiling slightly as he thinks about Harry's future. Sirius has enjoyed having him at Grimmauld Place in these few years since the war, but it's not something that's meant to last. There's a bright, open road for Harry to traverse. No looking back. It's only Sirius who's stuck staring out into the fire.

Harry shakes his head. He looks nervous. "If it's a yes, come visit me in Rome. If it's a no, do it anyway, and I won't say anything about it again."

He's quick about it, kissing Sirius so gently that it doesn't sate Sirius' imagination so much as ignite it. The kiss lingers, but Harry doesn't. He's gone before Sirius can tell him he never asked a question.

The answer's yes either way. Always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm also on [tumblr](https://wynnefic.tumblr.com/).


End file.
